


Бренди по понедельникам

by Duches



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Почему бы троим джентльменам не выпить в тесной компании? Тем более, что это стало у них традицией.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Барраяра на ЗФБ 2017

*1*

 

— А ведь ты меня однажды обставил, — язык у Майлза слегка заплетается, но голова ясная. Ну, почти ясная. Иначе бы он не стал вспоминать давно прошедшее время.

— Я? — удивляется Айвен. — Я тебя обставил? — Он морщит лоб в попытке вспомнить столь значительный факт своей биографии, но сдается и машет рукой, словно старается отогнать Майлза как надоедливого слепня. — Шутишь, братец Лорд Аудитор.

— Ни капли. — Майлз хмурится, досадуя на свой несдержанный язык. Надо полагать, во всем виновата медовуха. Они перешли на нее после того, как закончился бренди.

Он прихлебывает из тяжелого хрустального стакана то, что Айвен называет «самым отвратительным пойлом по ту сторону Дендарийских гор», надеясь, что его сейчас и срубит.

Но надежды напрасны. Та заместительная терапия, которую он дважды в год проходит под ласковым, но жестким надзором Катерины, производит удивительный побочный эффект: теперь он гораздо лучше переносит алкоголь.

Майлз отпивает еще, стараясь не обращать внимания на повисшее в комнате вопросительное молчание.

С дальнего дивана доносится смешок и хриплый голос Грегора:

— Мы, — это чертово «мы» такое императорское, что Майлз с трудом подавляет желание вскочить и вытянуться по стойке смирно, — просим и требуем подробного рассказа, милорд Аудитор, — и Грегор салютует Майлзу стаканом, в котором тоже плещется медовуха.

Айвен пытается выпрямиться и принять победительный вид, но терпит неудачу. Количество выпитого им алкоголя не способствует принятию статичных героических поз. Так что он доливает в свой стакан из оплетенной стеклянной бутыли и растекается по креслу.

Майлз откашливается:

— Елена…

— Да ладно, — оживляется Грегор. — Елена и Айвен?

— Не было такого, — протестует Айвен. — Я бы запомнил…

— Я бы тоже, — присоединяется Грегор. — Такое не забудешь. У нас полкурса хотело пригласить Елену Ботари на выпускной в качестве своей пары, но сержант…

— Сержант грозился выдернуть ноги любому, кто посмотрит на нее неподобающе, — хищно улыбается Майлз.

— Ага, — соглашается Айвен, — только неподобающим для него был любой взгляд в сторону его драгоценной дочери.

Все трое ностальгически вздыхают. В данный момент Елена Ботари-Джезек в тысяче световых лет от них командует флагманом эскобарского торгового флота.

— Я и Елена? — Айвен по-прежнему жаждет услышать подробности собственного триумфа. Триумфа, о котором он ничего не помнит.

— Скорее, Елена и толпа тупых юнцов-форов «я-главный-приз-твоей-жизни-детка»...

— Иногда я жалею, что влияние леди Корделии на окружающий ее молодняк почти не выходило за пределы дворца, — неожиданно перебивает его Грегор и машет в сторону Айвена пустым стаканом.

Тот с трудом соскребает себя с кресла и, подхватив бутыль с медовухой, плетется к Грегору.

— Вообще-то, сир, — Айвен с трудом сохраняет равновесие, пытаясь не плеснуть медовуху мимо стакана, — вы и сами можете себе налить.

— Могу, — соглашается Грегор, — но я император или хрен собачий? — Он садится по-турецки и похлопывает свободной ладонью по дивану. — Айвен, иди сюда. Так тебе не придется все время вставать.

— Вы так добры, ваше императорское влчство, — кажется, у Айвена заплетаются не только ноги, но и язык.

— Мы заботимся о своих подданных, — милостиво соглашается Грегор.

Майлз решает, что его слишком долго игнорируют, и тянется к бутыли. К несчастью, его гениальная голова явно весит больше, чем все остальное тело, и он падает вперед, зажмурив глаза в ожидании неизбежной встречи с полом.

Катастрофы не происходит. Чужие руки подхватывают его с обеих сторон, и он обнаруживает себя распростертым между Айвеном и Грегором, почти упирающимся носом в чей-то пах. В чей именно – он еще не разобрался.

— Если сейчас сюда зайдет чья-нибудь жена, — неожиданно трезво говорит Грегор, — нам будет затруднительно объяснить, что именно тут происходит.

— Если зайдет Теж, — Айвен ловко переворачивает Майлза, усаживает его между собой и императором, заботливо поправляет завернувшийся воротник рубашки и вручает заново наполненный стакан, — то проблем не будет.

— Это ты так думаешь, — бурчит Майлз и делает большой глоток. О том, что ему скажет Катерина, увидев его в таком состоянии, он подумает потом, например, завтра.

— О, Майлз, — Грегор явно обрадован, обнаружив его так близко. — Так что там было между Еленой и юными лордиками? — Майлз откидывает голову и страдальчески стонет. Грегор легонько пихает его плечом: — Не заставляй меня просить дважды.

— Ни в коем разе, сир, — Майлз вздыхает и начинает рассказ о том, каким молодцом показал себя Айвен. — Мы тогда были в выпускном классе. Вы же помните, родители не особо афишировали свое отношение к Елене. Для всех непосвященных она была лишь дочерью оруженосца, невесть каким способом попавшая в престижную столичную школу. Нет, в принципе, у нас в школе все знали. Только вот придурки, приехавшие с Южного континента на традиционный осенний турнир по пятиборью, были не в курсе.

— И что случилось? — Грегор щурит глаза.

— Окружили ее на заднем дворе. Начали добиваться ответа, с кем именно она пойдет на бал в честь окончания турнира. Не давали пройти.

— Хочешь сказать, что Елена не раскатала их по земле? — не верит Грегор.

— Их было слишком много. Двое держали за руки. — Майлз и не замечает, как начинает говорить рублеными фразами. — Я был наверху, в лаборатории. Хорошо, что окна были открыты. Но сделать ничего не успевал. Если только прыгнуть им на головы. Но тут мимо шел Айвен.

Император хмыкает:

— Заболтал их до смерти?

Айвен, наконец-то вспомнивший миг своего болезненного триумфа, морщится и инстинктивно трет ребра с правой стороны.

— Ему пришлось драться, сир, — Майлз намерен воздать кузену должное. — Одному против шести. — Грегор с уважением смотрит на Айвена. Тот прячет собственное смущение в стакане с медовухой. Майлз торопится закончить рассказ: — Он выдержал пять минут. Потом появился Ботари. Наверное, ему кто-то сказал.

— А где был ты? — поинтересовался Грегор.

— Я сломал ногу, пытаясь быстро спуститься по лестнице.

Грегор что-то прикидывает, машинально допивает медовуху и наконец отмирает:

— Значит, вот что за ветрянку вы подхватили тогда?! Я так злился, что вы пропустили мой день рождения. Мы же хотели тихо слинять и обследовать подземелья старого дворца, но никто из вас троих не явился. — Он снова протягивает стакан Айвену и, как бы между прочим, интересуется: — Как их звали?

Майлз закатывает глаза, когда Айвен начинает жутко гримасничать за спиной Грегора. Их императорское величество нужно срочно отвлечь, пока идея пьяной мести окончательно им не овладела. Он кивает Айвену на опустевший стакан Грегора и, делая вид, что не слышал последний вопрос, вкрадчиво предлагает:

— А почему бы нам сейчас не заняться подземельями, сир?!

*2*

 

В этот раз припасено больше бренди. Под ногами перекатывается как минимум пара пустых бутылок, но Майлз готов поклясться, что их гораздо больше. Он спотыкается по крайней мере четыре раза, пока идет к своему креслу. Тем временем Айвен устраивается на том, что Грегор называет пикантно звучащим словом «козетка».

Грегор вновь оккупирует диван. Вообще-то Майлз сам хотел его занять, но черт бы побрал длинные ноги Грегора. Тот обходит его на повороте и с триумфом плюхается на свою тощую императорскую задницу. Так что Майлзу опять достается огромное кресло, которое он спокойно мог разделить с кем-нибудь еще. Например, с Марком.

Кажется, он проговаривает свою последнюю мысль вслух, потому что Айвен страдальчески морщится и стонет:

— Нет, только не жирдяй!

С императорского дивана доносится нравоучительное:

— Мы не должны оценивать личность с точки зрения физического облика.

Майлз от неожиданности пускает пузыри прямо в бокал первоклассного бренди.

Айвен в ответ на сентенцию швыряет в Грегора вышитую подушечку, вытащенную из-под собственной головы. Майлз прокашливается и, утирая выступившие слезы, с интересом осведомляется у Грегора:

— Что тебя вдруг потянуло на банальности?

Довольный Грегор вытягивается на диване во весь свой немалый рост, удобно устраивая голову на прилетевшей подушке.

— Главное, мой мальчик, — журчит он тоном многоопытного служаки-сержанта, поучающего юного кадета, — не то, что ты говоришь, а то, что может последовать за твоими словами.

— И в данный момент… — приглашающе тянет Майлз.

— И в данный момент, — подхватывает Грегор, — мне не пришлось вставать за подушкой, рискуя местом. Она сама ко мне прилетела.

— Почему – рискуя? — любопытствует Айвен, распечатывая новую бутылку.

— Потому что братец-мутант лелеял коварные планы по захвату этого плацдарма. Стоит только несчастному императору встать, — взвывает Грегор совершенно ненатуральным трагическим голосом, — как его место займет…

— Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! — Когда было нужно, Майлз мог быть не менее пафосным.

В этот раз закашливается Айвен:

— Мужики, вы что, насмотрелись детских сериалов?

Майлз с подозрением щурится:

— Головидео про Черного Плаща появилось в Сети только в прошлом году. Откуда ты знаешь про «ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи…»?

Айвен слегка краснеет:

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.

Майлз оборачивается к Грегору:

— Сир, вам не кажется, что пришло время для фаст-пенты?

У Грегора лицо тут же становится ужасно злодейским:

— Я думаю, что вина его слишком серьезна, чтобы обойтись только допросом.

Они с Майлзом гнусно хихикают и сдвигают бокалы. Айвен закатывает глаза:

— И это наш Император и его Аудитор. Бедная Империя!

— Между прочим, сир, — вдохновенно вещает Майлз, не желая выходить из роли зловещего горбуна-мутанта, — я знаю, что больше всего этот человек боится щекотки. Особенно под коленками.

Айвен багровеет.

Майлз решительным глотком допивает бренди и в порыве вдохновения выдает совершенно гнусное:

— Муа-ха-ха! Ха! Ха! Ха!

— Ха! Ха! Ха! — поддерживает его Грегор и всячески демонстрирует собственную готовность встать с дивана и пойти щекотать Айвена под коленками. Вот прямо сейчас. Сию минуту.

Айвен снова закатывает глаза и сдается:

— Черт с вами, великовозрастные идиоты. Это Теж.

— Что – Теж? — тормозит Майлз.

— Теж любит смотреть мультики, — поясняет Айвен и снисходительно добавляет: — Вам, папашам, приходится смотреть детские видео из чувства долга, тогда как я получаю в процессе несказанное удовольст…

Закончить он не успевает. Майлз бросается в бой, выкликая старый партизанский девиз «Трубите атаку!». Грегор подхватывает клич, и вдвоем они стаскивают Айвена на ковер, намереваясь защекотать его до полного изнеможения.

Спустя четверть часа они валяются на ковре тяжело дышащей кучей, делая вид, что не произошло ничего особенного.

Первым не выдерживает Грегор.

— Обратили внимание, какой ужас был на лице Сметани? — хохочет он.

Майлз согласно кивает и тоже начинает ржать:

— Каждый ужаснется, если Айвен орет, как потерпевший.

— Я и есть потерпевший, — Айвен решает, что ему просто необходимо еще выпить, и тянется за бутылкой. Тут его осеняет, и он легко поднимается на ноги, принимая самый небрежный вид, на который только способен, и идет к бару.

На его счастье, двое придурков слишком заняты собой и не замечают его маневров. Так что он спокойно находит в баре то, что ему нужно, и, не оборачиваясь, говорит:

— Когда делаешь дипломатическую карьеру, приходится осваивать самые разные навыки. — За спиной перестают ржать и настороженно молчат. — Например, правильно открывать шампанское.

Вопль Майлза «Берегись!» слегка запаздывает. В долю секунды Айвен окатывает их пьянящей пеной и с чувством выполненного долга припадает к горлышку.

— Один-один! — сипит император, тщетно пытаясь вытереть лицо бумажными салфетками. — Айвен, ты идиот!

— Я отомщенный идиот, сир! — Айвен, широко ухмыляясь, салютует Грегору бутылкой.

— Мы опять забыли про подземелья, — бурчит Майлз, отбирая часть салфеток у Грегора.

*3*

 

В следующий понедельник Айвен распахивает дверцы бара и замечает прискорбное отсутствие шампанского.

Грегор, занявший свою стратегическую диванную позицию еще до их прихода, приподнимается и настороженно щурится.

— Поверить не могу, — патетически восклицает Айвен, — просто не могу поверить! Сир, это так мелко и недостойно…

Грегор совсем садится и выпрямляет спину:

— Что вы имеете в виду, лорд Форпатрил?

Майлз закатывает глаза и торопится разлить по стаканам отличный бренди.

— Неужели, — Айвен прижимает ладонь ко лбу, изображая то ли сильнейшее волнение, то ли статую Дорки Форбарры в исполнении скульптора-примитивиста, — неужели наша Империя настолько обнищала? — Ноздри у Грегора раздуваются, но Айвен, не обращая внимания на столь явственные признаки императорского неудовольствия, продолжает: — У тебя в баре нет даже орешков! — Он позволяет голосу затихнуть на достаточно высокой ноте и после театральной паузы драматическим шепотом заканчивает: — О чипсах я уже и не говорю!

Грегор встает и одергивает подтяжки. Больше одергивать ему нечего, снятый китель валяется на одном из кресел. Лицо у него гневное и суровое. Ни дать ни взять – капитан Форталия перед лицом превосходящих сил противника. 

— Лорд Форпатрил, — строго говорит он, — ваша наглость не имеет границ. Требовать у императора столь неподобающие вещи — это неслыханно!

Майлз почти готов ему поверить, но быстрый взгляд Грегора куда-то в сторону заставляет его внимательнее присмотреться к вышитой подушке в изголовье дивана. Она как-то подозрительно горбится, и Майлз решает, что блицкриг в данной ситуации будет самой правильной стратегией.

Он молниеносно подскакивает к дивану и откидывает подушку, под которой обнаруживается целый склад мусорной еды: чипсы «Солстис», сухарики «Дендарийские» в яркой упаковке, на которой большими буквами светится известный всем рекламный слоган «Захрустишь – не убежишь!».

— Сир! — Майлз укоризненно качает головой.

— Ну, что? — Грегор пожимает плечами. — Лаиса решила, что подобные штуки слишком вредны для наших детей…

— Ага, — хмыкает Айвен, — и очень полезны для императора. 

Грегор выхватывает из рук Майлза сухарики и плюхается обратно на диван.

— Приходится заниматься контрабандой…

Майлз протягивает ему стакан с бренди в качестве утешения:

— Кто же с тобой в преступном сговоре? Не сам же ты бегаешь за этими… дарами природы и химической промышленности.

— Сметани, — неохотно признается Грегор.

Айвен присвистывает:

— Силен мужик! Он в курсе, что его как минимум сошлют на Кайрил, если императрица узнает?

— Моя гвардия предана мне!

— До самого Кайрила! — вторит ему Майлз и ловко вскрывает пакетик с сухариками.

— Что, ностальгия замучила? — поддевает его Айвен. — У матушки Кости такого на кухне не найдешь.

Майлз отмахивается и закидывает в рот полную горсть запретного лакомства. Грегор со своего дивана салютует ему стаканом с бренди, Майлз кивает в ответ и продолжает хрустеть, периодически облизывая масляные пальцы. Айвен закатывает глаза:

— Ты сюда жрать пришел, братец? А как же подземелья?

Майлз, уже почти все догрызший, явно прикидывает, не стоит ли ему облизать пакетик, но, вспомнив, что он почтенный человек, отец семейства, не последнее лицо в Империи, просто запрокидывает голову и высыпает в рот последние крошки. Лицо у него при этом вдохновенно-задумчивое, словно он только что постиг очередную тайну мироздания.

Айвен опять закатывает глаза, демонстрируя всю глубину собственного сарказма, но эти два придурка – братец Лорд Аудитор и их императорское величество – плевать хотели на его гримасы. 

— Хо-ро-шо! — по слогам говорит Майлз. — Сто лет не ел! 

Он оглядывается по сторонам и откуда-то выуживает бутыль с медовухой. Не иначе она здесь стояла с того, первого раза. 

— Пресвятые угодники! — Айвен чуть не давится собственным бренди. — Еще и медовуха!

— Удовольствие должно быть полным, — Майлз наливает себе полстакана, оглядывает своих высокородных собутыльников и кивает: — Будем!

Айвен отпивает из своего стакана, с интересом наблюдая, как ожидаемо перекашивается лицо Майлза после первого глотка этого жуткого пойла.

— Ну и как? — не выдерживает он. 

— Отлично, — сипит Майлз, делая странные пассы правой рукой куда-то в направлении Грегора. Тот понимает все правильно и перекидывает Форкосигану еще один пакетик сухариков. 

Взамен Грегор кивает на бутыль с медовухой.

— Плебеи! — высокомерно цедит Айвен, наливая себе еще высококлассного бренди. Не поймите неправильно, дома у него тоже есть стратегические запасы, но пить за чужой счет — это всегда хорошая идея. По крайней мере, так говорит его опыт. — Разве так надо закусывать?

— О-о-о-о-о, — тянет Майлз с этой своей мерзкой ухмылочкой, — профессор Форпатрил сейчас прочитает нам лекцию о кулинарии.

— Всякий уважающий себя фор, — нравоучительно начинает Айвен, — должен в первую очередь оперировать закусками горячими, ибо суп и холодные закуски стоит оставить для людей, что не уважают себя и питие свое.

Пользуясь тем, что Грегор и Майлз застыли, поверженные его красноречием, Айвен выхватывает пакет фисташек прямо у них из-под носа и с чувством выполненного долга плюхается в кресло.

— Вот это вот, — слабым голосом говорит Грегор, указывая пальцем на удобно устроившегося лорда Форпатрила, красу и гордость дипломатического корпуса Барраяра, — это что сейчас было?

— Да, — бессмысленно соглашается Майлз, — что?

— «Поучение молодым хозяйкам» Елены Форховец, — с апломбом заявляет Айвен.

— Охренеть, мужик! — Майлз с благоговением смотрит на кузена. — Ты бьешь нас по всем фронтам!

Грегор берет дело в свои руки и решает запить горечь поражения:

— Еще по одной?

Майлз согласно протягивает стакан.

— По одной – и в подземелья!

*4*

 

— До подземелий мы так и не дошли, — бурчит Майлз в собственный стакан с бренди. Сегодня не до медовухи. Он так устал, что, кажется, и моргать не может. 

— Тебе сейчас только в подземелья, — констатирует Айвен, с тщательно скрываемой тревогой окидывая фигуру съежившегося на кресле Майлза. — Что, братец Лорд Аудитор, где-то опять не сошлись дебет с кредитом?

— Почти, — Майлз отставляет стакан и яростно трет глаза. — Черт! Что-то в глаз попало.

— Иди умойся, — Айвен кивает на неприметную дверь в углу. Майлз, видно, совсем устал, если забыл о наличии туалетной комнаты в личной гостиной Императора. — Станет полегче.

— Точно, — соглашается Майлз и, встав с кресла, начинает расстегивать свой френч, скидывает его, спускает с плеч узорные подтяжки и засучивает рукава рубашки. Лицо у него совершенно серое, и не поймешь от чего: то ли от усталости, то ли прошагал по бездорожью пяток-другой километров. Айвен скашивает глаза вниз — сапоги Майлза блестят. Значит, ставим на первое. 

Майлз оставляет дверь открытой, и Айвен видит, как тот зависает на секунду перед зеркалом и затем выкручивает краны на полную мощность, чуть медлит и решительно засовывает голову под льющуюся воду.

«Ого, — думает Айвен, — дело явно было хреновым», — но вслух предпочитает ничего не говорить, лишь лениво замечает:

— Не утопись.

— Чего? — Майлз выныривает из-под крана и принимается шарить рукой где-то сбоку. Этажерка с полотенцами стоит поодаль, и Майлз до нее никак не дотянется, тем более с закрытыми глазами, так что Айвен подходит ближе, хватает махровое полотенце и сует его прямо в руки Майлза. Тот бурчит что-то благодарственное и принимается энергично вытирать мокрую голову.

— Говорю, если ты такой усталый, то почему не дома?

— Ну, во-первых, — говорит Майлз, — сегодня понедельник, и не стоит нарушать традицию, во-вторых, мне нужно было сделать доклад Грегору…

— …так вот что его задержало, — догадывается Айвен.

— …именно, — соглашается Майлз, — читает мой отчет. А в-третьих, Катерина с детьми гостит у Делии Куделки.

— Ого! А ты что не поехал?

— Шутишь? Там Марсия, Оливия, Форбреттены…

— Кошмар! — содрогнулся Айвен.

— Полный! — мрачно соглашается Майлз. — Пятнадцать человек детей!

— Не пятнадцать, а всего лишь четырнадцать, — поправляет голос от двери. Айвен оборачивается и видит Грегора, стоящего у порога.

— По моим подсчетам, всего-то человек десять-двенадцать, сир, — не соглашается он с Императором.

— Лаиса тоже поехала!

— Ха! Так у нас холостяцкая вечеринка? — Айвен потирает руки. — Ну, что, папаши, чувствуете вкус свободы?

Майлз плюхается в кресло:

— Чувствую… чувствую, как у меня все болит.

— Что ты там такое расследовал? — интересуется Айвен, наполняя бокалы. — Влияние гамма-лучей на цветение маргариток?

— Очень остроумно. — У Майлза нет сил даже на то, чтобы протянуть руку, поэтому Айвен сам впихивает ему стакан. — Проблемы с подрядчиками-монополистами. Ничего особенного. Подробности узнавай у Грегора, они как всегда засекречены.

Грегор, только-только устроившийся на своем любимом месте, пожимает плечами:

— Действительно, ничего особенного. Заговор, сговор, пара перестрелок, двойная бухгалтерия, нападение на Имперского Аудитора.

Айвен настораживается и отставляет свой стакан в сторону:

— Нападение, сир?

— Все обошлось, к счастью, — Грегор специально повышает голос, — но Мы недовольны, что вы подвергли свою жизнь опасности, лорд Форкосиган.

Майлз молчит.

Айвен оборачивается и еле сдерживает вскрик:

— Ему плохо?

Майлз, растекшийся по креслу, производит удручающее впечатление: под гнетом усталости исчезла живая энергия, наполнявшая каждое его слово, каждый жест. Он сейчас словно кукла, застывшая в неудобной, изломанной позе.

Грегор наклоняется и выразительно качает головой:

— Не думаю, — говорит он, понизив голос, — похоже, он просто спит.

— Завтра он встать не сможет…

— Черт возьми! — Грегор оглядывается по сторонам. — Давай бери его за ноги, я сверху подхвачу, и перетащим на диван. Ему будет удобнее. — Айвен кивает и уже готов выполнять поставленную задачу, как Грегор начинает махать руками и шипеть: — Погоди, погоди. Иди, скажи Сметани, что нам нужен плед.

Айвен идет к двери и краем глаза видит, как Император раскладывает декоративные подушки в изголовье дивана.

Они подхватывают Форкосигана и перетаскивают его на новое место дислокации. Майлз так устал, что даже не просыпается, только ежится и пытается закопаться куда-то поглубже в подушки. 

Грегор стаскивает с него сапоги, а Айвен принимает огромный пушистый горский плед, принесенный Сметани.

Он накрывает Майлза и садится на ковер, прямо около дивана, откинув голову:

— С ним все будет в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Грегор устраивается рядом и беззлобно ворчит:

— С человеком, которому прислуживает сам Император, ничего плохого случиться не может!

Айвен хмыкает:

— Как жаль, что он этого и не вспомнит.

С дивана доносится невнятное сонное бурчание.

— Спи уже! — рявкают они одновременно, и Майлз затихает.

Айвен подливает еще по глотку бренди:

— А до подземелий мы так и не дошли.

*5*

 

— Сегодня я намерен напиться! — Майлз оживленно потирает руки, подпрыгивая на месте. Того гляди взлетит. 

— Да ладно? — Грегор отрывается от вдумчивого созерцания стены напротив. — Есть повод?

— Как сказать, — таинственным тоном тянет Майлз и хихикает. Грегор выразительно поднимает брови: хихикающий Имперский Аудитор — это, знаете ли, из ряда вон выходящее зрелище.

— Не томи!

— Погодите, сир, сейчас появится Айвен…

— Айвен уже появился, — доносится от двери скорбный голос, — и жаждет выпить. 

Майлз радостно улыбается и наливает в стакан щедрую порцию бренди. 

— За тебя, старик!

Айвен закатывает глаза:

— Ну конечно, в этом чертовом городе хоть что-то можно сохранить в тайне?!

— Твоя мать — моя мать — Джоул — мужская солидарность — ап! – и я в курсе.

— А с тобой половина населения Форбарр-Султаны. Мне улыбался каждый второй охранник, пока я сюда шел.

— Так! — вмешивается Грегор и очень императорским тоном указывает: — Почему Мы ничего не знаем о происходящем?

— Потому что, сир, будущий счастливый отец пока еще не понял всю прелесть своего положения, — ехидничает Майлз и протягивает Грегору стакан.

— Ого! — восклицает Грегор. — Ого! Это… Ого!!!

— Ваш богатый словарный запас, сир, просто поражает, — мрачно язвит Айвен.

Майлз опять хихикает и наливает кузену полный стакан медовухи. Тот кривится, но против обыкновения не возражает. 

— Вздрогнем, — кидает Айвен в пространство и махом опрокидывает в себя адское пойло, немедленно краснеет и машет руками, пытаясь остановить разгорающееся внутри пламя. Бесполезно!

— Это его немного отвлечет от осознания собственного счастья, — философски замечает Майлз и чокается с Грегором.

— Я его осознал, поверьте, — сипит Айвен. — Все аспекты и все стороны приближающегося пи… счастливого события.

— Быть отцом, — Майлз не в силах сдержать улыбку, — быть отцом – это самая прекрасная вещь на свете. Ну, одна из самых прекрасных вещей… 

— Не считая секса и выпивки, — язвит Айвен и снова тянется к бутылке с медовухой.

— Да что с тобой такое? — удивляется Грегор. — Только не говори, что ты не хотел стать отцом. Вы давно женаты, у нас у всех уже есть дети, остались только вы с Теж. Твоя жена — обладательница идеальных генов. Ты, собственно, — император окидывает Форпатрила внимательным взглядом, — тоже не урод. В чем дело, мужик? С чего такая скорбь? Не вижу причин.

— Не видишь причин? — взвивается Айвен. — Да я тебе назову миллион причин!

— Ну?

— Леди Элис Форпатрил, леди Корделия Форкосиган, которая совершенно случайно решила поддержать свою старинную подругу в подготовке к роли бабушки, Мойра гем Эстиф, урожденная аут Ронд, Юдин гем Эстиф Арква, баронесса Кордона, Риш и целая когорта подруг, уже ставших матерями! Тасия Форбретенн, все Куделки… и когда я говорю – «все Куделки» – это значит: все! Вместе со старшим поколением! Исключая Карин, благослови Боже ее и того жирдяя, что уволок ее с планеты… хотя никогда не думал, что буду добровольно благодарить Марка хоть за что-то… Доно, который ради такого случая решил вспомнить те времена, когда он был Донной… Хотя я пытался... пытался намекнуть ему, что когда он… она… была она, то думала о чем угодно, только не о детях! — Айвен вдыхает поглубже и продолжает: — А Риш… как я мог забыть про Риш и весь этот драгоценный балет, чтобы они все были здоровы? Они уже график составляют, кто и когда будет заниматься с моими будущими детьми… Байерли, скотина такая, не преминул напомнить, что его двоюродная бабка написала книженцию под названием «Зерцало материнства для благовоспитанных леди»... — Майлз поперхнулся, но Айвена уже было не остановить. — Фалько приперся из округа, как будто кто-то его звал. И вся эта толпа непрерывно курсирует по моему дому и обсуждает воспитание будущих Форпатрилов! 

— А Иллиан? — интересуется Майлз.

— А Иллиан сидит с Лаисой и Катериной и попивает чаек, созерцая окружающий бедлам.

— Так, — снова говорит Грегор, — так почему об этом уже знают все, кроме меня?

— Потому что я вообще не хотел пока никому говорить! Я сказал только матери, только потому, что она застала Теж… хм… в деликатном положении… а через два часа у нас уже был табор!

— В деликатном положении? — недоуменно переспрашивает Майлз — В каком деликатном положении? Вы что – трах…

— Идиот, — рявкает Айвен, — Теж тошнило! У нее утренний токсикоз!

В наступившей тишине Айвен хлопает еще медовухи и даже не морщится.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — почти благоговейно произносит Майлз, — ты хочешь сказать, что Теж беременна?!

— Слухи о твоей гениальности, братец, все-таки сильно преувеличены!

Грегор, как император, как всегда ухватывает самое главное:

— Детей?

— Да, детей! У меня будет тройня!

— Но это же…

— Опасно! — взвивается Айвен. — Это чертовски опасно! Но она решила рожать сама! Сама! В пику своей матери и бабке! «Нет, ни за что, никаких генных модификаций и даже их возможности!» 

— Мужик! — проникновенно говорит Майлз и берет Айвена за руку. — Мужик! Тебе просто необходимо напиться!

*эпилог*

 

— Напомните мне, какого черта мы здесь делаем? — Айвен изо всех сил делает вид, что зубы у него не стучат.

— Ищем детскую мечту в подземельях старого дворцового крыла, — Майлза потряхивает.

— Мечтатели, — злобно шипит Грегор. — Кто вообще первым подал эту идею?

— Вы, сир, — ехидно сообщает Майлз. — Вы решили, что в честь благополучного разрешения от бремени леди Форпатрил Айвен должен закрыть все свои детские гештальты!

— Как хорошо, что я не мечтал в детстве стать отважным полярником, — из последних сил язвит Айвен.

— Да что ж здесь так холодно-то?

— Во-первых, зима, во-вторых, здесь смонтировали часть холодильных установок для дворцовой кухни, в-третьих, у меня есть фляжка с медовухой!

— Да! — радуется Айвен. — Да! мы должны немедленно выпить за здоровье Падмы, Константина и малышки Элис!


End file.
